narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Anko Mitarashi
is a tokubetsu jōnin who teaches at Konohagakure's Academy. Background When she was a genin, Anko was on a team led by Orochimaru. Their team took part in the Chūnin Exams; during the second round, they confronted a team consisting of Hayate Gekkō, Ibiki Morino, and Tokara.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-4 Orochimaru took a strong interest in Anko, teaching her several of his signature jutsu and, in the anime, what he'd learned about immortality.Naruto: Shippūden episode 114 Orochimaru eventually used Anko as a test subject for his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Of the ten subjects, Anko was the only survivor.Naruto chapter 50, page 15 In the anime, Anko refused to continue following Orochimaru after she received her cursed seal. Unwilling to kill her because she was so valuable as a research subject, Orochimaru altered Anko's memory so she would believe she'd been abandoned for lacking the ideal drive to fuel the cursed seal.Naruto episode 173 She ever after held a grudge against Orochimaru for what he did and believed it was her responsibility, as his former student, to stop his criminal actions. Personality Anko is noted to be similar to Naruto Uzumaki, both being loud, stubborn, and prone to acting without thinking.Naruto chapter 44, page 15 Naruto himself is somewhat unsettled by her because, when he mocked her during their first meeting, her immediate response was to throw a kunai at him and lick the blood from his resulting wound.Naruto chapter 45, pages 3-4 Despite her personality quirks, Anko has a strong commitment to her village and mission, often choosing to face threats alone in order to buy time for her allies to escape or for backup to arrive. This is particularly true in matters relating to Orochimaru: although she admired him when she was a child and aspired to be like him when she was older, she now believes it is her obligation to use the same jutsu he taught her to bring him to justice. The Third Hokage insists that Anko shouldn't blame herself for anything that Orochimaru does. Appearance Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair - black with a blue tint in the manga''Naruto'' chapter 604, pages 3-4 and violet in the anime - is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch. As a child, Anko wore a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, fishnet armbands that reach to her elbows, dark shorts, and knee-length boots. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she puts on weight and starts wearing red lipstick. Her mesh body suit is replaced with an orange blouse with a white coat cape over it. Abilities Even as a child, Anko's talent was great enough that Orochimaru took her on as a disciple, teaching her many of his own abilities, such as how to summon snakes and kinjutsu such as the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique, a murder-suicide technique.Naruto chapter 50, page 10 In the anime, it was stated she built up an immunity to poisons with Orochimaru's help.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 She was also the first surviving recipient of his Cursed Seal of Heaven, which appears as three tomoe at the back of her neck. Though it flares up from time to time in its attempt to encourage her to use it, she refrains from doing so. It is eventually removed from her body.Naruto chapter 593, page 9 A decade after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was considered a legendary kunoichi.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel Among her miscellaneous skills, Anko is shown to have very good aim, able to make a perfect Konoha symbol out of dango sticks without looking.Naruto chapter 49, page 3 Her tracking skills are excellent and, in the anime, she can use the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique.Naruto episode 169 Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Anko proctors the second stage of the Chūnin Exams held in Konoha. She breaks into the room where the first stage was held and showily introduces herself to the assembled genin. When she realises that she entered too soon, she tries deflecting blame by instead reprimanding the first stage's proctor, Ibiki Morino, for how many genin were allowed to pass to the second stage. She leads the genin to the Forest of Death where she explains the rules for the second stage and the dangers they'll face in the forest. She attacks Naruto Uzumaki with a kunai when he suggests she's exaggerating, only for the kunai to be returned to her by Shiore, a Kusa-nin. Shortly after the second stage gets underway, Anko is alerted to the discovery of three dead Kusa-nin, among them Shiore. From examining the bodies it becomes clear to her that they've been dead for some time and, because they're all missing their faces, she concludes that Orochimaru has infiltrated the Chūnin Exams. She orders that the Third Hokage be informed of what's happened, that two teams of Anbu be deployed, and then goes in to the forest to find Orochimaru on her own. She locates him shortly after nightfall and tries to use the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique on him, only to discover at the last moment that she's been attacking a shadow clone. He reactivates her dormant Cursed Seal of Heaven, immobilising her with the pain, and warns her not to cancel the Chūnin Exams before departing. Despite the pain, Anko is eventually able to reach the centre of the Forest of Death. The Third Hokage treats her cursed seal and, after hearing what's happened, speculates that Orochimaru is after Sasuke Uchiha, who Orochimaru has branded with another Cursed Seal of Heaven. Anko tries to argue that Sasuke be removed from the exams and placed under guard, but the Third insists the exams continue per Orochimaru's instructions. During the preliminary matches, Anko stays by the Third's side, informing him of the participants' particulars; she is amazed by Sasuke's control of his cursed seal during his match. A month after the preliminaries, as the final round matches near and it becomes increasingly clear that Orochimaru means ill to Konoha, Anko tries to apologise to the Third for her failure to kill him. She also rues over the death of the Fourth Hokage, believing he could have stopped Orochimaru, but the Third tells her to neither blame herself nor to dwell on the dead. In the anime, around the same time, Naruto approaches her while she's at her favourite Dango Shop to ask her about the "Fourth Hokage's legacy". When he eats one of her dango without permission, she attacks him and chases him away.Naruto: Shippūden episode 170 Konoha Crush In the anime, Anko assists in the evacuation of Konoha's civilians to the Hokage Rock during the invasion of Konoha. She later attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Recovery Mission In the anime, Anko attends the Fifth Hokage's inauguration.Naruto episode 100 Shortly after that, she and the other Chūnin Exam proctors are present for Shikamaru Nara's promotion to chūnin.Naruto episode 107 Kurosuki Family Removal Mission In the anime, Anko meets with the Fifth Hokage after completing an escort mission in the Land of Swamps. She absent-mindedly eats the Hokage's last dango, frightening Shizune.Naruto episode 152 Kaima Capture Mission In the anime, Konoha is hired to protect a shipping convoy in the Land of the Sea. Because this is the same country where Anko received her cursed seal from Orochimaru, the Hokage puts Anko in charge of the mission, hoping it will help her regain her memories of what happened there. After the Kaima Capture Team completes their mission, Anko locates the lab where Orochimaru carried out his experiments and remembers that he didn't abandon her but that rather she left him. She is happy by the truth. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Anko attends Asuma Sarutobi's funeral.Naruto: Shippūden episode 82 Itachi Pursuit Mission In the anime, Anko is on a mission with Mozuku and Iwashi when she senses something behind her. She attacks it with a kunai and finds it's a white snake, giving her an ominous feeling about Orochimaru. Pain's Assault Anko leads the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, charged with finding Kabuto Yakushi, a former subordinate of Orochimaru. Shortly after Sai is able to locate Kabuto, Yamato is forced to return to Konoha. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Although Yamato is gone and Sai also returns to Konoha, a restaffed Reconnaissance Party continues to track Kabuto. They eventually come across three dead Takigakure ninja. From the bite marks on their necks it becomes clear to Anko that Kabuto has gained control of Orochimaru's powers, but she wonders why he's leaving behind bodies for them to find. Wary of a trap, they follow the trail of bodies to the Mountains' Graveyard. Tokuma Hyūga‎ scouts the area with his Byakugan and reports that Kabuto is in the company of Tobi. Believing they have found the Akatsuki base, Anko immediately sends word of their discovery to Konoha, only briefly wondering why Kabuto would lead them there. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Anko and her team continue to monitor the Mountains' Graveyard. When Muta Aburame detects the mobilisation of the White Zetsu Army, Anko instructs her team to inform the Allied Shinobi Forces while she goes after Kabuto. She tries to sneak up on Kabuto and attack him, but is quickly defeated. Tobi orders that Kabuto kill her, but he instead keeps her comatose, siphoning the chakra from her cursed seal to strengthen his Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After Kabuto is defeated by Sasuke Uchiha, Anko's unconscious body is found by Jūgo. Wishing to speak with Orochimaru, Sasuke uses the Evil Releasing Method to revive Orochimaru from her cursed seal, causing her cursed seal to disappear in the process. Anko remains unconscious throughout the ordeal and they leave her behind. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In the anime, in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Anko attends the mass funeral held in Konoha. Epilogue Academy Arc Ten years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ends, Anko becomes an instructor at Konoha's Academy. During the entrance ceremony, Anko and the other instructors were left mortified when Boruto Uzumaki crashes a train into the Hokage Rock.Boruto episode 1 Two weeks later, when the students skipped Shino Aburame's class to watch a fight between Iwabee Yuino and Boruto, Anko gave the class a severe scolding afterwards.Boruto episode 2 Later, Anko checked on Shino when he began pouting about how little respect his students seemed to have for him.Boruto episode 5 Later, When classes end early because of the Five Kage Summit, she invites Chōchō Akimichi to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu. In Other Media Video Games In'' Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Anko is a support-only character. In the Ultimate Ninja games, Anko has the ability to go into Curse Seal Mode instead of Ultimate Mode when facing Orochimaru. She also makes an appearance as non-playable cameo in the story Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, when her Cursed Seal is used by Sasuke to revive Orochimaru. Trivia * is derived from the sweet red bean paste used in popular Japanese sweets such as dango, while her family name comes from mitarashi syrup that is usually goes with dango. * In an interview included with Naruto Anime Profiles, Vol. 1, Kishimoto states that Anko is his favourite female character, due to her "relationship with Orochimaru". * Anko's highest ranking in the Naruto Character Popularity Polls was eleventh place in the first poll. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Anko show that she was 141 cm at her Chūnin Exams when she was first part of Orochimaru's genin team, 143 cm a year or so later. * According to the databook(s): ** She likes conducting tea ceremonies as a hobby. ** Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru. ** Anko's favourite foods are sweet bean soup and dango. Her least favourite type of food is spicy-tasting food. ** Her favourite phrase is . ** Anko has completed 647 official missions in total: 72 D-rank, 86 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank. * In the anime, a dream version of Anko was part of Root and was one of its best members, alongside Yūgao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkō, and Sai. She wore a mixture of her own clothing and the standard-issue Anbu uniform, including a black hooded cloak and an asymmetrical black and white mask.Naruto: Shippūden episode 444 Quotes * (To Naruto) "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."Naruto chapter 45, pages 2-3 * (To Orochimaru, before engaging him) "This is no time to reminisce, you’re an S-class criminal, top of the most wanted list. You've got to be taken down, and it's only fitting that I'm the one to do it. 'Cause after all, you're the one that taught me everything, right, Sensei?"Naruto chapter 50, page 7 References de:Anko Mitarashi es:Anko Mitarashi ru:Анко Митараши